Chocolate Covered Cherries!
by Venetian King
Summary: SMUT ALERT! In some twisted way this could be compared to a fairy tale. Only in fairytales though people want either their prince charming, or knight in shining armor. Screw that!. Kurt wanted a king! And Matt was his King...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

**OMG! Glee's Second Season comes on tomorrow! OMG can't wait haha. Well yeah, I've been Fan of Matt/Kurt pairings. And I was the first to write a story for their shipping! Don't believe me? Go check haha it's the first published WOOT GO ME! But I do also love some of the other stories like "I'm not that boy" and "Let's hear it for the boy" etc.**

**I want to right another story about Matt and Kurt and do not fret my Kurt/Puck fans…my story "Don't call my name." is still being updated…the next chapter will be up this week I promise but right now this story popped into my head and I had to right it down.**

****WARNING** boy loving haha rated M for a reason! **

**Pairings: Matt/Kurt**

**And on to the story.**

The sun shined brightly up high in clear blue sky, lighting up a large apartment complex, 20 buildings and each standing 3 stories tall. A young 23 year old Kurt got out of his Lincoln Navigator, even after eight years it looked as if just drove off the lot. Kurt took really good care of his 'baby'. the fresh, crisp autumn breeze blew his perfect, brown hair lightly as he examined his watch, which read 2:00 pm.

Kurt smiled and inhaled softly. Life was so perfect right now. Even though his dream of moving to New York City to become the next, big Fashonista has yet to be fulfilled, Kurt was very happy with settling in Florida. And now that he thinks about it, wasn't such a bad idea, after all the sun was always shining, the beach was only as far as 15 minutes away, the restaurants where delicious to eat at. Ah yes…this was paradise.

Kurt continued smiling, all thoughts rushed around Florida as he climbed the steps to his apartment which resides on the second floor. He took out his keys from his jean pocket and unlocked the door.

"Ah, home sweet home." Kurt said in a sing-song voice as he shut the door lightly behind him. It was a nice 3 bedroom 2 bath apartment with an electrical fireplace, a nice little reading nook, and separate laundry room.

He set down his messenger on a small recliner in the reading nook and proceeded to the living room where he found his boyfriend of seven years…Matt Rutherford. Kurt took time to remember when they first started going out. Ah senior year. Matt came out gay but nobody really bothered him about it since it was the last week of school, so by the time the news got to Karofsky and Azimio and the other high school, homophobic jocks, School had already let out.

However Kurt wasted no time making Matt his. And look what they are now, a happy couple living it up in western Florida. Now all they need to do is get married, but then again, Kurt has always said he didn't need a piece of paper to show that he was in love with Matt Rutherford. He was perfectly happy showing it off to his friends Quinn and Mercedes, whom have joined him in coming down to Florida with Matt, and he was perfectly happy showing it off to the rest of the world as well.

Kurt shivered as the cool, autumn breeze seeped through the screen door that led to the balcony. The apartment seemed so light and open and clean….Mat must've been busy while Kurt was at work. His eyes drifted lazily from the screen door back to his boyfriend who was sleeping soundlessly on the white, leather couch.

"So cute." Kurt walked slowly over to him, kicking off his shoes in the process. Upon reaching him, Kurt crawled up on top of Matt and laid his head on his boyfriends powerful chest. Kurt looked at the TV, fully aware that it was on _ESPN_. Kurt snuggled deeper as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey baby." Matt yawned.

"Hey" Kurt lifted his head up off of Matt' chest to meet his gaze.

"How was work?"

"Eh, so-so, how was your day off?"

"It was great, I really needed it."

Kurt chuckled. "Yes you did, working 10 days straight, I can see why you needed it. And I see that you cleaned the place up. Thank you"

"Yeah, well I figured if this place was still messy by the time you got back, you'd probably nag to me about it."

"I don't nag." Kurt scoffed, playfully smacking Matt's bicep.

Matt simply chuckled. "Love you."

"Love you too. And I got a surprise for you."

"Ooh a surprise? What is it?"

Kurt chuckled and slowly sat up, his legs straddling Matt's lap.

"Well if I tell you what it is then it would be a surprise now would it?"

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

Matt eyed Kurt's messenger bag from the corner of his eye. _'It must be in there.' _he thought.

"Fine then, can you get up, I gotta use to the bathroom." Matt lied.

Oblivious to Matt's plan Kurt followed order and got up from him. And in a split second Matt jumped from the couch and raced to the recliner where the messenger bag was placed.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Kurt roared, his voice drowned out by Matt's booming voice as he ran in suit for the bag.

They both grab hold of the shoulder strap. Both tugging their ends.

"Let go of it!" Kurt screamed.

"Not a chance! You and I both know who's going win this battle." Matt continued to laugh.

"Yeah and it's gonna be me!" Kurt snapped.

"Oh my God, those heels are atrocious!" Matt exclaimed looking out the window.

"Where?" Kurt let loose of his end of the bag and rushed to the window to find no such pair of heels.

"Aw babe you shouldn't have!" Matt's voice heard from the back ground. Kurt turned around to see Matt successfully pull out box of chocolate covered cherries from the black and white bag.

Kurt gave him his best evil glare.

"Fuck my life, I can't believe I fell for that." Kurt huffed.

"Aww I'm sorry babe." Matt's voice still chuckling as he sat back down on the couch, opening up the box.

"Wanna split with me?" he asked as he took one out of its wrapping.

Kurt sighed and a smile grew back on his face. "Sure."

Matt popped a chocolate covered cherry in his mouth and held it in between his teeth.

Kurt chuckled and straddled his boyfriends lap and took the other half of the cherry in Matt's mouth into his own. They both took a bite down on the candy, both lapping up and excess cherry juice the dripped from their mouths.

To some, this may seem like a disgusting moment, but to them…it just makes their kisses a whole lot sweeter, and tastier.

Kurt moaned as Matt's hot tongue slipped into his own, still tasting the cherry flavor. Matt carefully set the box of cherries carefully on the side table and moved their little make-out session to the floor.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Matt's waist tightly and linked his arms around his neck as Matt trailed his warm, sweet kisses down his jaw line, to his neck, to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Mm, baby?" Kurt moaned, his eyes closed enjoy the sweet sensation that his boyfriend was giving to him.

"Yes babe?" Matt mumbled, licking Kurt's pulse.

"Ah, fuck," Kurt inhaled sharply as he felt Matt's growing heat in his pants grind up against his. "talk dirty to me baby."

"Hmm," Matt mumbled again, still licking Kurt's pulse. "You want me to fuck that lil ass of yours?"

"Gods yes!" Kurt sighed moving in time with his boyfriend's rhythmic body.

"Do you think you can take in all nine inches of me inside you, huh?" Matt grabbed the bottom of Kurt's light blue, Hollister shirt and pulled it of Kurt's body with ease.

"Yes." Kurt whimpered as he felt Matt grab his arms that were linked around his neck and roughly pinned them down on the floor. Matt gradually moved his licks and kisses down Kurt's chest to one of his sensitive, pink nipple and continued to tease it with his tongue.

"Ah fuck babe." Kurt arched his chest forward slightly, begging for more of the tingling sensation Matt was giving him.

"Yeah you like that dontcha?" Matt growled as he moved to the other sensitive nipple.

"Fuck that feels so good!" Kurt bit down on his lip, still unable to move his arms freely.

Matt growled and give Kurt's nipple one good, last lick before pulling away remove his shirt. Kurt's blue eyes glazed over Matt's magnificently well-toned body. As if a body of a God!

"Get on your hands and knees," Matt ordered. "Imma fucking eat that lil ass of yours out."

Kurt obeyed and got on to his hands and knees and stuck out his butt knowing well that it would please his lover.

"Mm yeah stick that ass out." Matt growled as he smack it hard making Kurt whimper. Matt leaned over to Kurt's ear and lick his earlobe before whispering. "Imma tongue fuck the hell out of you."

"God I love your tongue baby. Open me up with your talented tongue!" Matt groaned and trailed rough kisses down his boyfriend's spine. He grabbed Kurt's pants and shoved them down to his knees and let his dick spring free.

"You fucking ready for the best tongue fuck in your life?"

"Yeah babe I'm ready for it, give me what you got baby boy." Kurt moaned.

Matt slapped Kurt's one good time and spread both cheeks. Matt stuck out his tongue and gave Kurt's whole one good lick.

Kurt inhaled sharply and thrashed his head back. "Ah Gees!" he could here Matt's dark chuckle from behind him as he continued to penetrate Kurt's tight ring of muscle.

His nails dug into the carpet as he felt his ass cheeks being squeezed by his boyfriends hands.

"Fuck, that feels so good. Please! Don't stop please!" Kurt begged through his teeth. Matt penetrated deeper, his tongue exploring every aspect of Kurt that he can.

The air was filled with the sounds of moans, whimpering, and wet squelching. And all the while the autumn breeze was still seeping through the screen door.

"I fucking love your tongue baby. Your so fucking blessed." Kurt sighed.

"Mm you fucking know it babe. You ready for this meat pole to be your ass?"

"Ah, Fuck yeah!"

"The get over here and suck it first." Matt ordered shoving his own pants down only to his mid thigh.

Kurt turned himself around looked at his boyfriend's shaft. Damn, nine fucking inches, Matt certainly is blessed.

Kurt stuck his tongue out and started from the base and continued licking his way up to the head, kissing the tip.

Matt closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah you fucking love this cock dontcha?"

"Mhm." Kurt mumbled, his mouth already occupied with half of Matt's dick.

"Yeah babe fuckin' suck this cock." Matt inhaled as he let his head fall back. Soon enough Kurt was bobbing his head up and down in a fast pace as his tongue swirled all around Matt's cock. Matt's hand massaged the locks of Kurt's once perfect-now-messy brown hair.

Kurt looked up to see Matt's eyes grow dark with lust.

"Ready? Imma tear you a fucking new one." Matt growled and pulled Kurt off his cock.

Kurt licked his lips got back onto his hands and knees. "Fuck my ass baby." Kurt breathed.

Matt readied himself at Kurt's entrance and leaned over and licked his earlobe again. "Gladly." and Matt shoved all of him deep inside Kurt.

"AH, SHIT!" Kurt screamed.

"Yeah you fucking like that baby!" Matt's voice boomed.

"YES! A thousand times yes!" Kurt screamed again. Mat pulled nearly all the way out, only to slam back into Kurt, this time hitting the bundle of nerves that is Kurt's prostate.

"AH, FUCK! PLEASE RIGHT THERE! HIT IT THERE!" Kurt bellowed biting down on his lip again.

"Yeah you a lil slut for my cock huh? You gonna be my lil slut?"

"Yes Matt, I'm you're little slut!" Kurt sighed already out of breath.

Matt started moving in a rapid, rhythmic pace as Kurt's screams, moans, and whimpers filled the air.

"Yeah you like this cock dontcha? You like this cock inside you dontcha Kurt!" Matt growled their skin slapping against each other.

"Yes, baby, I fucking love your huge cock. Ah, I'm gonna come."

"You're gonna fuckin' hold it until I come!" Matt ordered. Kurt only whimpered.

"Your fucking tight ass belongs to me undertsand! Damn you're so fucking tight!" Matt roared. "Who do you belong to Kurt?"

"You." Kurt whimpered again.

"LOUDER! I can't hear you. Who do you belong to?"

"You Matt! I belong to you! Fuck you feel so damn good!" Kurt was going to explode if he had to hold it in any longer!

"Damn fuckin' straight. Ah, fuck babe I'm gonna come, you ready?"

"Mhm." Kurt nodded. Matt returned back to his ear and softly spoke. "Release babe."

Those words sent shivers through Kurt's entire body and finally he released all over as Matt came inside him. A hot wave of pleasure filling him.

Both Kurt and Matt collapsed down on the floor. Both breathing heavily.

"Gods…that was …amazing." Kurt breathed turning onto his side to face his lover.

"Yeah it was, haha I'm not much of a dirty talker."

"Pssh, are you kidding me, everything you said was such a fucking turn on." Kurt smiled and kissed his lover passionately.

"Hmm….what's for dinner?" Matt asked, his gaze still focused on Kurt.

"Hmm…how about you, me, Quinn and Mercedes go out to Carrabba's?"

"I'm down with that, we should go ahead and get ready then."

"Yeah we should." Kurt agreed and they both got up, gathered their clothes and tossed them into the laundry room.

They returned to go back their bathroom to take a nice shower together, but first they decided to finish the box of Chocolate Covered Cherries.

In some twisted way this could be compared to a fairy tale. Only in fairytales though people want either their prince charming, or knight in shining armor. Screw that!. Kurt wanted a KING!

And Matt was his king.

**Haha well yeah that's it for this story …please review!1 I love getting reviews…they're like my personal brand of heroine …lmfao yeah right ugh…hate twilight anyways…hope you enjoyed the story! **


End file.
